Let's Hear It For America's Suitehearts
by poopertrooper
Summary: A verse where Cas is totally a punk and Dean is a nerd. Highschool!AU, various oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

"So that's basically it. Just remember to have your square roots memorized and it should be a snap!" Dean says cheerfully, finishing up the last of his impromptu instruction by scribbling the last few steps to the first problem, then handing Castiel his notebook back.

Castiel takes the doodle-covered notebook gratefully, and leans back against the brick wall facing the parking lot in the front of the high school. "Will I get to call you up if I happen to forget….My square roots?" he hums back, bright blue eyes flickering over to Dean, who blushes fiercely as he hurries to adjust his glasses back on his face.

Sometimes Dean has to wonder _why_ Castiel Novak, the most notorious bad-boy in the entirety of Lawrence High school, happened to enjoy being in _his _presence of all people. Maybe it was the fact that their personalities were complete opposites and yet so close together if one looked deep enough into it. Or possibly it was the fact that they both had to go see their younger siblings play on the same Little League Baseball team. Dean thinks it's because Castiel knew that Dean could see past his rebel exterior and into _him_. The warmth and caring that the mysterious teen only reserved for the ones he loved most. Whatever it is, Dean's glad that someone actually likes him for who he is, even if it is Castiel.

Dean was still organizing his shoulder bag when Castiel suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him up against the wall. He was further wonderstruck when the older teen quickly slipped his glasses off of his face, leaving his vision blurry and barely able to tell what was going on.

"Uh…Dean…" Castiel starts off, his voice suddenly gone soft as he leans in closer to him "Will you allow me to…Kiss you?"

That shocks Dean, because nobody has ever _asked _him permission to be _kissed _before. Also, he's never really _kissed _anyone either, unless you counted the attempt he made on Meg Masters in 7th grade which ended up with him getting slapped in the cafeteria and ridiculed for the rest of middle school a _kiss. _

He's nervous, but he and Castiel have been dating for almost five months. As his eleven year old brother Sam would say; "It's about time you did the yucky!"

_So maybe now would be a good time. _Dean thinks to himself as he swallows hard and gives small nods to his boyfriend.

Castiel doesn't tighten his grip like Dean expected as he leans in and gives him a small peck on the lips. _Damn, Cas' lips are soft! _He swiftly returns the peck, and cringes at his own badly chapped lips, though he knows that Castiel won't give him a negative comment for them at all.

Dean's hands are still straight to his sides and he finally looks up to meet Castiel in the eye, and he's amazed by the brilliant blues he _can_ see with his limited sight, and he bets that the other teen is thinking something similar of his own eyes. He's promptly shocked once more as their lips meet again. _And linger together longer. _

That's how it is for a long time. The two of them meeting lips and Dean's grasping weakly to Cas' well-worn black leather jacket, thumbing the numerous pins featuring his favorite bands on it. Cas just tries to not end up crushing Dean's thin glasses as he has a strong grip on them in the hand he had used to slip them off his boyfriend's freckled face. His other hand is now winding up Dean's soft hair, trying not to ruffle it the wrong way as it weaves through to the top of his head.

They're interrupted when a car rolls up in front of the school with the horns blaring. Dean's startled and jumps back as he turns to see who's making the racket. Cas just groans and slumps back against the wall next to Dean.

It's Cas' older senior brother, Gabriel. Behind the wheel of his cotton-candy blue pickup truck loaded with his other siblings from their respective schools.

"I gave you long enough, loser! We gotta go to church soon, before Daddy-dearest wonders where all his precious kidlets wondered off to!" Gabriel yells out, and Castiel flips him the bird as he roughly picks up his book-bag.

_Of course it's Wednesday. That means Bible Study for the Novaks._ Dean remembers, as he watches Cas struggle to decide whether to skip out again or not.

"I really fucking hate Gabe and his insistence to go to fucking Bible Study." Castiel grumbles as he finally turns around and wraps Dean in a tight hug. Dean takes this as a chance to lean into his neck, and inhales the strong scent of his body spray which he's sure he overuses more than half of the time.

"I gotcha, Cas. Call me when you have a spare moment, 'kay?" Dean says, not looking up from where he was, nestled in Cas' hold and content with everything around him, if only for the moment.

"Sure thing, Daddy-o."

Castiel soon gently pushes Dean away from him as his older sibling's cries become louder from the bed of the pickup. Dean sighs to himself as his boyfriend runs off to the truck, jumping over the door and into his normal seat next to his younger brother Samandriel.

He waves to him as the truck drives off, but Cas is too sucked into his headphones and iPod to notice, which he doesn't mind. He'll be getting a call soon, no doubt right after dinner as he's beginning to wash the dishes, which he'll leave to a complaining Sam while he retreats to his room to chat with him until he settles down to sleep closer to midnight.

He'll be okay until then. Even if being okay means flipping through their old texts about the possibility of getting Cas his first professional tattoo on his 16th birthday and Dean his first, simple, piercing.

He'll be okay until he hears Castiel's strong yet raspy voice come through the speakers of his phone later on.

_Dean will be okay. _


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was nervous as hell. He tried telling himself over and over again that he wouldn't fuck this up, not with Dean.

There were reasons why Cas hated first dates. They were the times that he felt the most insecure with himself. Even if he had known Dean for almost five months now, he'd have to look presentable for this night. It was harder to not just opt out and come as he usually would whenever he and Dean went places together, the whole jeans and ripped shirt outfit.

But Gabriel would never let him leave the house on a _date_ looking like _that._

"I betcha Dean-o's taking you out somewhere nice like _Olive Garden,_ and you don't want to look like you just crawled out of your closet, bro." Gabriel chirped from the other side of Castiel's bedroom, where he sat on his bed and thumbed his way through Cas' vinyl collection, which really got under his skin.

"I really doubt that Dean would take me to Olive Garden, Gabe." Castiel mumbled, shuffling through his closet looking for a set of clothes that would look okay on him that evening. "I heard Anna mention in Biology that he might be taking me out to a park and not a restaurant, but I honestly don't have a clue."

"Parks are pretty cool; you might want a jacket then. Wear that Ramones one, Cassie."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the fashion tip." Castiel replied sarcastically, nearly ripping the old and worn jacket down from its hanger in the back of his closet and onto the floor with a pair of red jeans.

The jacket actually had a lot of history to it, it having belonged to their father before he found Christianity again, and their brother Michael had barely saved it from being put in Goodwill. Ever since, it had been passed down through the brothers, except for Gabriel, who thought it would suit Cas as a tenth birthday present.

Right as Cas was reaching to get his ripped up sock monkey shirt, his phone started vibrating and ringing, the chorus of 'The Flame' playing in a chipmunk voice. Cas screamed in a way he would later claim was manlier than it really was, and fell back into a pile of his dirty clothes on the floor of his room. After a moment of shock, he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket, and quickly answered it, ignoring Gabriel's hysteric laughing on his bed. "Cas talkin'. Who the hell is it?" he gasped, still whirling out of his nervousness and confusion.

"It's Dean. You okay over there, Cas?" Dean's worried voice could be heard through Gabriel's laughs and the low volume of the record player.

"Yeah, just a little shook up, you know? No biggie. Now what's up with you, Dean?" Cas asked, slowly sitting up and sending a harsh glare towards Gabriel, who was beginning to calm down.

"Cas, I have absolutely _no idea_ what the hell we're gonna do for tonight!"

Castiel could've dropped back down on the floor again, but this time, he would have been dead.

"Really, Dean? _Really?_" Castiel nearly cries into the phone. He really hoped Dean didn't think he could just pull awesome date ideas out of his ass, because he really _couldn't._

"I mean, what I had was canceled at the last minute!" Dean moaned in exasperation, followed by what sounded like the tapping of keys. "I was going to take you to see _Rocky Horror,_ but it was canceled because a couple of the actors caught a really bad strain of the flu. I was hoping that you might have a _suggestion_ I could at least go on, though I really hate having to ask you what you want to do on your own date."

"Just take Cassie out for some burgers!" Gabriel yelled over, having heard most of what Dean had said. Castiel gaped at his older brother and tried to hold the phone out of Gabriel's reach as he started coming over. "He really gets down and dirty at mom an' pop restaurants, you should know! Get him the largest, juiciest burger in there and you've set yourself up to get _laid!_"

"Shut the fuck up, Gabe!" Castiel yelled, curling into as tight a ball he could get himself into. "I'm sorry, Dean, don't listen to him!"

"That actually doesn't sound half bad….They have pie at the Juke place." Dean trails off, and Castiel knows he's fucked. Dean could never resist pie if there was a possibility of it.

X

Half an hour later, as it's getting dark outside, Castiel sits on his front porch, waiting for his friend Charlie to come pick him up and take him to The Juke, where he would meet Dean for the date. Charlie and her younger sister Becky thought that Dean and Castiel were 'cute' together, and always offered to drive them to their various hangouts if they couldn't walk to them. Castiel was grateful no matter how odd he found their obsession over their love life to be.

Dean keeps texting him about the menu at the place, because he somehow got his dad to take him on the lie that he was going out with Charlie. Castiel keeps making up Fall Out Boy-esque titles based on whatever Dean tells him he finds. He favorite one so far would have to be 'You're Drowning In A River In Your Pickup Chicken Nugget Truck (w.w.b.s.)' .

Soon enough, a small soccer-mom van pulls up in the driveway, and Castiel can hear Lily Allen blasting from it. He waves over at Charlie, who's rolled her window down and is trying in vain to yell over her music at him as he comes over. "I can't hear you at all, Charlie!" Castiel yells as he gladly slips in the passenger seat, where he can still feel warmth from whom he supposes was Becky.

Charlie rolls her eyes with a smile as she turns the music down to a more reasonable level and turns to look at him. "First date with Dean, huh? Are you excited?" she asks, patting his shoulder tenderly.

Castiel weakly smiles and half-nods. "I'm just nervous. I don't want it to suck ass, you know?"

"I know the feeling, but I know you'll be fine!" Charlie says, turning back around and starting to pull out of the driveway. "Dean really likes you, and whatever you guys do will make him _really_ happy, promise! He's wanted something like this for a long time, you know."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asks, confused as to what the college freshman could be talking about, even if he knew that she took care of Dean and Sam when they were younger.

"I remember Sam telling me that he really wanted to go on dates with guys like this, the whole old-school diner shebang." Charlie hums, closing her eyes for a moment as the van stops at a stoplight.

"Huh…" is all Castiel could say, fingers gently tapping on his thigh. He doesn't ask Charlie anymore about Dean's childhood dreams and wishes the rest of the way there, only making small talk with her and Becky, who was sitting in the very back of the van.

X

Dean was all smiles when Castiel was escorted into The Juke by Charlie and Becky, he had already ordered himself a small milkshake, claiming that he had given an extremely tough speech to his dad on the way there. Castiel just shrugged it off and slid into the seat next to him, inhaling his almost overwhelming scent of Old Spice and what he could only assume was wet dog. (Dean did help over at a scrapyard and there were dogs, or so Cas knew of.)

"You two have fun tonight! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Charlie says cheerfully, casually slipping a twenty into Cas' front jacket pocket.

"How much would you _not_ do with Cas?" Dean responded with a laugh as he adjusted his glasses back on his nose properly.

Everyone laughed at his remark, and the foursome talked for a few moments before Charlie and Becky thought best to leave them be.

Around that time, Cas realized that the place wasn't that busy, with only five other costumers on the other side of the room. There were two waitresses pacing around, making sure that everything was absolutely _okay_ so they could keep their minimum-wage jobs.

Dean was swirling the crazy straw his received with his drink absent-mindedly as he gazed around the joint as well, almost following Cas' eyes as they observed their surroundings.

This date _definitely_ did not start off awkward.

"So, uh….What do you want to talk about? Now that we're on this ah, date?" Cas tries to reel Dean back into reality, because he can tell when the younger teen is spacing out.

Dean jumped when he heard his boyfriend's voice, and blushed a light shade of red as he collected himself and answered. "I think Bobby's catching on to us….being together."

"How would he know? I've only met him once!"

"I dunno really…." Dean says nervously, straightening his Rolling Stones shirt down over his pants. "But he mentioned something this afternoon as I was leaving that may have suggested that he knew I was in a relationship with another guy."

Castiel sighs and leans into Dean's side as much as he can get away with without falling out of the chair or being too touchy. "Knowing the dude, I really don't want to know what he said."

Dean hums in agreement, and sets about ordering off the menu for both of them when the youngest-looking waitress comes by to get their order. Castiel just stays there, propped up on Dean, occasionally glancing down at what Dean's pointing to on the menu and making small noises of agreement. He almost laughs when Dean places an order for the place's entire blueberry pie, glad he brought extra money.

X

Now they're talking about movies they've watched recently, even though this has been brought up before. Movies are a thing they can relate to. Dean and Castiel could argue for hours about the points _The Breakfast Club _were trying to make and quickly go into the intricacies of the battle of New York in _The Avengers_. When they hung out with each other, most of that time was spent at Cas' house watching movies and _Game Of Thrones_.

Their food hasn't been completely brought to them yet, so they calmly chew on some onion rings and sip on the blueberry milkshake they're sharing.

Everything goes fine until Cas' phone begins to vibrate violently on the table, almost making the drink tip over. He quickly retrieves it and answers it. Dean, who was previously talking quietly, goes silent as his boyfriend talks on the phone.

"You're kidding me, right?" Cas groans loudly, his expression having changed from peaceful to mildly pissed off. "What I want to know, Gabe….What I want to _know_ is how did Dad figure it out? None of us has said a word about me or Dean being together."

Dean stiffens, and bites his lip nervously. Cas' father must've found out. About them.

"Yeah, I know the drill. I'll be home in about an hour, alright?" Cas hums into the phone, then quickly hangs up.

"You're fucked, aren't you?" Dean slowly asks, tightly gripping on Cas' shirt sleeve.

"Pretty much. Somehow Dad found out, and now I'm probably gonna be locked up in my room for a couple days once I get home."

"I guess this date's over then, huh?"

"Uh-huh. I'm really sorry it….sucked. So badly, that is."

Dean looks as Cas funny for a few seconds, and soon starts to laugh. "It did not suck, you goofball!"

Cas cocks his head to the side in confusion, and it only makes Dean laugh harder. "But…..We barely did anything…" Castiel says, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"We were together!" Dean responds, putting his arms around Cas' neck lazily, propping his chin on his shoulder. "That's what counts!"

Suddenly, faster than he could process, Dean kisses his cheek.

Cas' jaw drops, and his eyes widen considerably.

Before he could say anything to him, Dean gets up out of his seat.

"We should probably call Charlie so she can get us home, right?" Dean asks, a dark red blush on his cheek and a wonky grin on his face.

"Guess so. Before I come over to you and kiss your stupid face, weirdo." Cas says back to him, a smile slowly coming through.

Dean chuckles and pulls out his bright red flip phone, dialing Charlie's number as he mischievously narrows his eyes at his boyfriend.

_Maybe the date was pretty good, after all._

_end. _


	3. Chapter 3

The first day Castiel comes to school after the school's Easter break, Dean seemed to be the only one who noticed that the teen was in pain. Which was rather unusual. At least for Castiel, not for him.

He first notices it when he hugs him, like he always does when he gets to the courtyard in the mornings. He remembers how Cas winced and nearly pulled back at the contact. Cas doesn't say anything about it, just settles down at a bench and allows Dean to listen to the Weezer mix CD he made. They sing along to 'Pork and Beans', scaring a few freshman in the process.

In the one class they share, health; they're forced to go to the gym, and Castiel gets in a basketball match with his brother Balthazar. At one point, the 'orange abomination' (as he affectionately calls it), hits him roughly on the chest. He yells in pain and almost doubles over.

After that, he gives up and joins Dean, who asked him if he was alright, but gave up after being told to 'bug off'. He allows Cas to watch him try to beat his high score in _Flappy Bird_ (Which was 69). Soon enough Castiel tries too, which was entertaining to watch.

He had his tongue barely stuck out in concentration, eyes closed to slits as he calmly taps on the screen of Dean's iPhone. Only to get a score of 10.

"_Flappy Bird _is a piece of shit, Dean. Why was it even created?" he asked, finally giving up after nearly twenty tries and handing Dean his gel-cased phone back.

"To mess with our minds, Cas." Dean laughed in response as he leaned tenderly into Cas' side and breathed in his Old Spice and leather scent.

Castiel silently pouted about it for the rest of the class, but gave Dean a kiss on the temple before splitting ways with him, until lunch period.

By the time lunch period rolled around, Dean had nearly forgotten to look for the signs that his boyfriend was in pain. He had finally found the raven-haired teen in the corner of the cafeteria, slowly munching away at a strangely craved carrot stick.

"Where'd the rabbit-food come from?" Dean questioned as he sat down next to him, noting that it was odd for Cas to ever have food of his own free will, for he'd always shared lunch with Dean.

Castiel looked up at him with tired eyes and shrugged, taking the remainder out of his mouth. "Macaroni day or quesadilla?"

"Neither. Pizza day. They had some veggie shit that looked under-cooked. You avoided my question again, Cas." Dean carefully split the pizza with the cheap plastic fork he had been given and spread the greasy slices around the Styrofoam plate the way he liked it.

"I'm tired, Dean." Castiel hastily defended himself, belting out a yawn to prove his point. "Dad wanted Sammi and I to help him with his new Xbox, which is a load of crap compared to your Wii."

"Okay, okay. Sorry about pushing your buttons, Casbot." Dean sighed, handing Casa carton of strawberry milk and a cup of peaches.

The two of them ate in silence for a long time, only mumbling to eachother as Cas let Dean wear his prized jacket to keep warm. There was quite a bit of solitude in the back of the cafeteria compared to the rest of the large room, and they embraced it by not adding to it.

Until Gabriel decided to pay a them a visit.

"Hey kiddo!" the senior's voice rang out, following with a wraparound hug that was more like a double chest slap and hug.

Castiel nearly screeched, but he instead shoved Gabriel away with a hiss and tearing eyes. "Personal space, Gabe! Fucking _personal space!_"

Gabriel stepped back, eyes narrowed into a confused look and hands up in surrender. "Geez, little bro. Just a friendly hug! I'll leave you alone to do your time bomb shit around Deanie here." He quickly turned away and walked back to his friends, but not before he stuck his tongue out at them with rolling eyes.

Dean by then had had enough with not knowing why Cas was being so moody that day. He turned to him, and set a glare onto him. "Tell me what's going on. No bullshit, Cas."

Castiel looked almost taken aback, but got up from his seat. "Come with me, I've got to show you something and I can't quite show it here legally." There was a small hint of a blush on his pale cheeks as he picked up his belongings.

Dean decided not to harass him anymore (he _was_ getting an answer to his question); picking up his Batman backpack and adjusting his glasses.

As he followed Cas down the hall, people and teachers gave them odd looks. He wasn't quite sure why and didn't ponder it as he realized they were going into the men's room. _The same one they had first me in._

It was dim and reeked of cleaning solution, the walls scratched up with graffiti of swears and rude humor. Cas didn't seem to care as he leaned back against the grimy mirror and started to unbutton his red dress shirt.

Dean's mind raced a million miles a second, going into the gutters and wondering what he'd have to do in unforeseeable situations. That only lasted for a few seconds though, for he saw….

A tattoo flowing around where Cas' heart was on his chest. It was a beautiful black cursive that read; _'The Righteous Man'_.

For a few moments, Dean was in shock, because he couldn't believe that Cas had actually gotten a tattoo. Then he realized that the ink on his skin had been done illegally, and his mouth went slightly agape.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel murmured, cocking his head to the side, as if to decode the freckled boy's expression.

"Y-Yeah, I'm…Okay. But, what does it mean? Please tell me you didn't get a super-religious sounding tat without a fucking good reason." Dean finally sputtered, brows still furrowed in question.

Cas' mouth opened up as he tried to reply, but only a sliver of a word came out, followed by a mild blush. The next few moments have the older boy looking like a fish out of water, but he finally spat something out.

"I consider you my…Righteous Man." He whispers, almost low enough that Dean nearly didn't catch it.

"No shit? Your one and only 'Righteous Man'? Not Jesus?" Dean replies in a state of disbelief.

"Yes. I think of you far more than of the Son of the Lord. You are more things to me than Christ probably ever will be, not that he truly was, to be honest."

"Fucking shit. So basically you got a double-meaning tattoo about _me?_"

Castiel nodded, and made a move to button up his shirt. Dean went to grab his hands before he could put the first brass button in. "Let me get a nice long look at this real quick. Do you mind if I…touch it?"

"Not too much, it's only been four days though. You can look all you want."

Dean took a few quiet moments before tracing invisible squiggles around Cas' heart, humming nonsense to himself with eyes closed and expression pleasant.

To Cas, the soft touch touches and traces felt almost intensely too real. It felt like an electric shock was leaping through him, and it took his breath away.

"Dammit Dean. Stuff like this is the shit that makes me wanna kiss you even more." He gasps, voice barely echoing in the restroom.

"Then maybe we should, hm?" Dean whispers back, peering at him happily.

From that day on, whenever Dean made contact with Cas' chest, the teen swore that he felt that same pulse go through him. Dean however, swore that when he laid his head against Castiel, he could hear his heartbeat more clearly than ever before.

For now there was a bond created between the boy and his Righteous Man.

_End. _


End file.
